The Trip to San Francisco WOW!
by Broken X smiles
Summary: Hogwarts is off to San Francisco, Ron is in love with a gorgeous girl, Harry's dating Ginny, and Hermione's love for Ron fades away for another person! Trouble happens in SF as well! please RR! I suck at summaries!
1. Default Chapter

Summery:  
  
Hey! This is a fanfic about the Harry Potter gang. They are going to San Francisco, California, Also the Muggleworld. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny find so much to do! Ron and Ginny never seen anything like it! There's love too! HG/DM, HG/HP, HP/GW, RW/FD. Oh and Fleur is in this... don't ask why.. She transferred ok??? lol. Oh and R/R, also, Sorry if I have bad grammar.  
  
Chapter one- Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. It is their 6th year in Hogwarts. They were just talking about their previous years there.  
"Ron do you remember when you tried to turn Scabbers(Peter Pettigrew) yellow?" Hermione asked. Ron shot a Bertie Botts Jelly bean into his mouth, "Sunshine, Daisies, Buttermellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He recited the "Spell". "Eurgh! Gross, booger flavor!" Ron said taking the jelly bean out of his mouth. Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
During the summer, Hermione got her teeth fixed. They were now straight and beautiful. Harry sneaked out of the Dursley's house to go to Ron's house.  
  
" You know what was the funniest thing that happened?," Harry said slyly. "When Mad-eye- Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret!" Hermione and Ron broke into fits of laughter. "Yeah! And he made a good one too!" Ron said between laughs.  
Suddenly the compartment door opened, and out stepped Draco Malfoy. Ron looked up, "What do you want?" he asked. Draco looked sarcastically surprised. "Oh look! It's the mudblood and her stupid boyfriends." Draco said sarcastically. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started talking again. Draco listened and turned to Hermione.  
"Why do you look different?" He asked.  
Harry spoke before Hermione, "Because she thinks she should look different on her 6th year, now why would a ferret boy like you care??"  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to know." Hermione told him the real story " My friends decided to give me a makeover, so they straightened my hair, and taught me how to use some makeup. Oh, and they bought me new shoes and clothes." Hermione smiled at Draco.  
Draco blushed, " You look nice." he said quietly so Harry and Ron wouldn't hear. Draco left without a word. The gang started a new conversation on their crushes.  
"Hermione, who do you like?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at him, "No One!". Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows. "Sure Mione! I know you like someone. Come on. we know you like Neville Longbottom." Harry said. "Why would I like Neville? He is ALWAYs getting into trouble, and he's.. well, you know, stupid." Hermione said. Ron laughed, "Than who DO you like?" He asked. "Like I said, no one." Hermione replied. She ate the bologna sandwich she made earlier at home. Ron looked at Harry. "Harry, Who do you like?" asked Ron. "I like Ginny." He stated. Ron's eyes widened, and his mouth formed a big grin. "Are you serious?" He asked interested. "Yeah. Shes cute." Harry said smiling, "who do you like Ron?". Ron turned pink. " I like, that transfer student, Fleur Delacour's cousin, Elizabeth Delacour. Shes gorgeous."  
Hermione looked at Ron angrily, "You are sooo shallow! How can you like her because shes beautiful?".  
"Hermione, we like pretty girls. You just aren't one of them.. Just kidding."Harry grinned. Ron shook his head in agreement.  
  
5 minutes later, the train stopped. They have arrived at Hogwarts at last.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this fanfic. well, if you don't like it, please don't continue reading this. And DON'T FLAME, it makes me feel bad. If you have suggestions, just review. Sorry if I don't use good Grammar. I suck at grammar. 


	2. The Announcement

A/N: This is the second chapter. I hope you like it! R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Elizabeth Delacour.  
  
Chapter 2- The Announcement  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Great Hall. They walked over to the Gryfinndor table where they met Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Hi Harry! How was your summer?" Asked Seamus. "It was great! I stayed with Ron." Harry said.  
  
Ron looked nervously around the Great Hall. "I wonder when the feast is going to start! I'm starving!" He said anxiously. Hermione looked disturbed, "Gosh Ron, you are such a pig!" She said  
  
A few minutes passed and Professor Dumbledore has started his speech. The first years were in the front of the hall. Dumbldore stood up and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts first years. We hope you have a wonderful year with us. We will now start the sorting. Minerva, if you please." He said to Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
Mcgonagall went over to the stool where the sorting took place.  
  
"When I read out your name, sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on you. After you have been sorted, go to your house table." She said as she took out a parchment with the list of names on it.  
  
Mcgonagall read out loud, "Tiana Rutherford.". The girl went up, she looked really nervous. The hat was placed on her head, and she was placed in Hufflepuff.  
  
As the sorting went on, Hermione kept on catching Draco looking at her.  
  
**Hermione's POV***  
  
What is that ferret boy looking at?? I wonder what he's up to..  
  
He gave me another look, and when I glared back he turned back and started whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry turned and whispered to me, "Hermione are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.  
  
**End of POV**  
  
After the sorting, the feast was finally starting. Food magically appeared. The 1st years "oohed, and Ahhed" at the magic appearance.  
  
Ron's eyes widened with relief. "Finally! Thank God!" He reached out for the porkchops.  
  
Harry took a sip of Pumpkin juice, and then helped himself to some mashed potatoes, broccoli, porkchops, and dinner rolls.  
  
Hermione ate a baked potato, and some turkey, and chicken.  
  
An hour passed and everybody was done eating. Once more Dumbledore stood up, and said, "This year will be a bit different. As you know we have some students here that are muggleborn. Some other students have been criticizing these muggleborns.-Draco looked around guiltying.-They do not know how fascinating the muggle world can be.-Hermione smiled.- So we are going to explore the muggle world this year! But only 4th years and up.-the hall erupted into chatters.-This will take place in San Francisco, California! We will stay at a hotel called Nugget. I must say, this trip is to be educational, therefore you will have homework. -The hall erupted into moaning and groaning, Hermione however looked very happy.-you will be able to use magic where the muggles cannot see you.. You will have to return to the hotel by 9:15 PM. You will get to explore the city with your friends, and you are to never go into the city alone. I have decided to do you all a favor and provide all your shopping needs. Money! So if you need money I will know and $100.00 will appear in your hands.  
You can choose three other people to stay in a room with you. Girl or boy it doesn't matter. We will depart next week on Monday morning. Until than, you will not have any classes."  
  
The hall erupted into cheers.  
  
"Wow! No classes, and we get to go to Califerna!" Ron grinned. Hermione winced, "Ron its California." Ron ignored her.  
  
"Hey, how about we all be in the same room! We could ask Ginny too!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione and Ron lit up and said in unison, "okay!"  
  
Everyone got up and followed the prefects to the dormitories.  
  
A/N: How was that?? I hope it was good.. please R/R! NO FLAMES! PLEASE! Oh, and please give me suggestions on what I should have next in the next chapter. Thanks! 


	3. Hanging Out and Ron's Love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope I get more. Sorry if the characters are OOC. This is kinda of my own story... Here's the 3rd chapter! Please R/R. Not much is happening in this chapter. They are just hanging out and relaxing. Oh, and when I italicize the writing, it stands for their thoughts. I also forgot to mention. Hermione likes Ron.  
  
Chapter 3- Hanging Out and Ron's Love  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just hanging out in the Gryffinndor common room. Ginny was there as well.  
  
"Ginny, Do you want to stay in our hotel room with us?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. What could be better than staying in the same room with HARRY and my friends?  
  
"Ok sure! This is going to be a blast! We are going to Califerna!" Ginny said happily.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ginny, its California."  
  
Ginny blushed. She blushed even more when Harry grinned at her.  
  
"You 'ave a lot of beautiful dresses!" shrieked a girl. Ron turned around and saw Elizabeth Delacour. She was looking at Lavender's collection of dresses.  
  
"Yes Elizabeth I know I have like the most nicest dresses in Hogwarts. You know.. You can borrow one of them when we go to California." Lavender said.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes filled with hope, she chose a white and pink tube dress. " Oh! Really? I like zis one. Thank you 'ery much Lavender!" She gave Lavender a hug.  
  
Ron just watched Elizabeth attentively. Hermione waved her hand in front of his face trying to bring him back to earth.  
  
"Hello?? Anyone home?" Hermione said. Ginny and Harry laughed.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Oh sorry. I was just-" He got cut off when Elizabeth walked over to the group of friends.  
  
Elizabeth smiled sweetly. " 'ello, 'ow are you? My name iz Elizabeth Delacour. What iz your name?"  
  
Ron turned redder than his own hair. "I-I and o-okay, I mean I am fine. M- my n-n-name is Ron Weasley." He stammered.  
  
Hermione gave a sharp sigh and walked over to her bag and got out a book away from Ron, but she was not jealous. Ginny and Harry were trying to hold back their laughs.  
  
Elizabeth giggled as Ron accidently drooled. Ron turned red again and wiped it off.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said more confident now.  
  
"Well, I 'ave got to go now. I will see you later. Bye." She smiled, and got up and left the group to get back to Lavender.  
  
Ginny and Harry moved closer to Ron. "I think she fancies you Mate." Harry said.  
  
Ron blushed, "No way! She wouldn't like a guy like me."  
  
"Well, that's true." Ginny said.  
  
Ron shot Ginny a stern look. "Just kidding..."Ginny looked away slowly.  
  
"I definitely think she fancies you Ron. I mean the way she smiled and talked." Harry explained.  
  
Ron eye's filled with hope. "You think??"  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded their head.  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
How can he like Her?? After all I did for him! God.. He is so shallow and stupid. My eyes started watering.  
  
No Mione! Don't cry! Its not worth it! He is a big jerk.  
  
I wiped the tears. I have had enough. I slammed my book that I was reading and ran out of the common room. Ron and Harry watched me leave. I don't care anymore. I ran as fast as I can until I bumped into someone.  
  
A/N: I think I will end it here. Please R/R. Thanks! 


	4. Hermione's Problem

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Previously: Hermione was running and she bumped into someone.  
  
Chapter 4- Hermione's Problem  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I said sniffling. I looked up to see who I had bumped into. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you're going Granger." He sneered, "Why are you crying? Potter and Weasley dumped you? Well, I'm not surprised.  
  
I hiccuped, "Leave me alone you fucking bastard!". I cried, as more tears fell from my eyes. I tried to leave but Malfoy grabbed my wrist in a tight grip. It hurted.  
  
"Hey! You can treat me like that! You, you Mudblood!" He said tightening his grip around my wrist.  
  
I have already had so much trouble, and I don't need anymore! This is it. I am going to punch him. He was just holding on to one arm, so I could use my left hand. I punched him right across his face.  
  
"AaH! You little bitch!" he shouted letting go of me. I ran to the girls bathroom.  
  
Malfoy was chasing me. I got into the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. It was just like in first year of Hogwarts. Ron had made fun of me. Again it is his fault.  
  
I stayed there for about 10 minutes. I heard a high pitched scream, I knew that belonged to Moaning Myrtle. I walked out the stall, and went over to the sink. My eyes were all blotchy and red.  
  
Moaning Myrtle flew out. "Hello Granger. Where's Harry and Weasley?" she asked.  
  
I turned around, "Hi Myrtle. Ron and Harry are in the common room."  
  
Myrtle giggled and asked playfully, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because, its none of your business." I snarled. This was getting annoying.  
  
She moved closer. "Come on, tell me. I won't tell anyone else."  
  
Sure.. like I was going to believe her. But I decided to tell her since she was bond to know anyway.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you. We were talking in the common room, until Elizabeth Delacour comes over and talks to Ron," Myrtle said, " you like him?" I nodded my head and continued talking. "She was flirting with him. Its so obvious. And Ron doesn't even notice! He was just drooling all over her! He really actually drooled!" I finished talking. Myrtle Laughed. I looked at her like she was crazy or something. "What's so funny?". "Oh nothing.. you are just jealous." She said going back to her toilet.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom. Everything is such a blur to me. Ron, Malfoy, Harry and Ginny. Especially Elizabeth. She is so annoying.  
  
I decided to go to the library to do a little reading. I was looking for my favorite book. 'Hogwarts, a History'. I skimmed through the bookcase and finally found it. I was just about to get it when it disappeared. I'd figured someone on the other side of the bookcase got it. So I went over there to see who has it. Guess who it was? Malfoy! Why do I keep on running into him today??  
  
**End of POV**  
  
"Give me back my book!" Hermione snarled.  
  
Draco gave her a look. "No, I got it back. Besides it my favorite book."  
  
"Pssh, Yeah right! You like that book? No way! Its my favorite." Hermione said lunging for the book. But Draco just pulled it away. He smirked.  
  
"So, its your favorite book huh? Amazing, I have something in common with a Mudblood. I'm checking this out." He said giving her another smirk that gave Hermione the jitters.  
  
"Hey! Give it to me! I saw it first." Hermione pouted.  
  
"Grow up Granger. You are acting like a child." Draco said putting it on the counter where Madam Pince(A/N: Is that the librarian? Lol. I forgot) was.  
  
Ok, I know Malfoys are evil but I have to ask him. Hermione thought.  
  
"Malfoy, why do you always tease Harry, Ron, and me? And you happen to tease me the most!" Hermione protested.  
  
Draco looked nervous. " Because I just do ok? Now get out of my sight."  
  
Hermione grunted, and left. "Stupid Malfoy, thinking he's the king." She muttered to herself.  
  
Hermione walked back to the common room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were chatting about quidditch. She walked over to them.  
  
They looked up at her. "Hey Hermione where were you?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione started going ballistic. "What do you mean? How can you not care about me after all I've done for you?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry who shrugged. "Hermione! What are you talking about?" Ron said.  
  
" You talking to another girl! You liking her! You drooling over her! Why Her??" Hermione screamed. Her hair got all messy.  
  
Ron turned red. "What?? YOU don't even care! Why are you all over me like that?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione quieted down. "because I love you." Her eyes started to water up again. Hermione sat on the couch and brought her knees up to her chin and cried. And cried.  
  
Ron looked upset, and guilty. He never knew Hermione would like him. He never knew anyone would like him. He tried to be gentle. "Hermione, I'm sorry. How was I to know how you felt about me?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione hiccuped. " You were always making me laugh. You were nice, and funny." She managed to give him a small smile.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. But I can never see you as a girlfriend. You to me are more like a little sister. I still love you." Ron said softly. He brought his arm around her. And gave her a hug.  
  
"Yeah. Its okay Ron. I guess I can't have everything my way." She said. "I'm just glad we are all best friends." She smiled.  
  
Ron looked relieved. " So are you still up for the hotel room with us?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione said. " I'm getting quite tired. I'm going to bed. Night guys."  
  
Hermione walked back up to their dormitories. The others went to bed too.  
  
Hermione lay on her bed thinking about the day.  
  
**POV-Hermione**  
  
Okay, so maybe this isn't so bad. After all we are still best friends. I cant have everything my way. But he likes Elizabeth for Merlin's sake! I mean, there are many other guys who like her too. He doesn't have a chance!  
  
I thought about Malfoy and how I kept on running into him today. It was quite strange. I actually found out we have something in common! Not that I like it. It is absolutely weird! Plus he even looked cute! I mean. WOW! Okay, I've got to get a grip on myself.  
  
**END OF POV**  
  
A/N: Like that?? Please R/R! NO FLAMES! 


	5. On the Plane Ride and with a New Friend

A/N: I didn't get much reviews for the previous chapter. I hope I can get more for this one. Please R/R!  
  
Chapter 5- On the Plane and with a New Friend  
  
The week went by quick. It was finally Monday morning. Harry, Hermione, and Ron packed up the night before. They put their wands in their pockets though.  
  
They were waiting in the common room. Hermione dressed in a red T-shirt and flare pants, Ron in a sweater and pants, Harry in a large T-shirt and semi- baggy pants.  
  
"Okay, are you two ready?" Hemione asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
Hermione stuffed a book into her bag.  
  
"Why are you bringing a book?" asked Ron.  
  
"For fun." Hermione replied zipping up her bag.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, Harry shrugged. "But Mione, we are going to have fun." Harry said.  
  
Hermione ignored that. "Come on, lets go down to the Great Hall."  
  
They walked to the Great hall where they will depart to the Train and to the airport.  
  
While they were waiting for the train, they stood on the platform where the train will stop.  
  
"I hope I get a seat with you guys." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, you better." Harry said.  
  
"Look what Malfoy is doing." Ron said pointing at Draco.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at Draco who was flirting with Elizabeth Delacour.  
  
"He seems to be flirting with Elizabeth Ron." Hermione said uncomfortably.  
  
Ron turned red. "Er, yeah."  
  
Elizabeth giggled at something Draco said. Ron fumed with angry.. or jealousy.  
  
"Ron, don't get jealous...." Hermione said.  
  
"How can I not get jealous?? Malfoy always gets what he wants." Ron practically yelled.  
  
"Well, sorry mate." Harry said and patted him on the back.  
  
The train arrived and the trio boarded the train. They sat in their own compartment and chatted away.  
  
(A/N: I'm going to skip to where the plane ride is.)  
  
Harry and Ron were seated together on the plane. Ron was obviously terrified of the plane taking off into the atmosphere. Harry calmed him down.  
  
"I wonder who Hermione is seated with." Harry said looking through a wizard magazine 'Witch Weekly'." He said.  
  
Ron was messing with the T.V. remote and all the other stuff.  
  
They didn't know Hermione was seated next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco was reading a wizard teen magazine... While Hermione was reading a book she stuffed into her bag earlier.  
  
"Hmm..." Draco mumbled loudly.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book.. "What?" she said sharply.  
  
Draco smirked. "Nothing." He said smirking again.  
  
"Would you quit smirking??" Hermione said.  
  
Draco grinned. "Alright, alright."  
  
**Draco's POV**  
  
Whoa, someone's a bit touchy today. You should see Granger. I mean she's wearing a T-shirt! That is so unsexy. She gets mad so easily. I love annoying her.  
  
I decided to mess around with her more.  
  
"Mudblood." I sneered.  
  
Granger slammed her book on her lap.  
  
"Would you just leave me alone? Why do you have to call me Mudblood all the time? You know, you shouldn't judge people on their blood. That's just stupid. You should judge on the inside." Granger said looking away. "Never mind.. you wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
Okay, I may be a Malfoy but that doesn't mean I didn't understand what she said.  
  
I'd hate to admit this but, she's right. Here's an example. Pansy Parkinson is a pure-blood witch. Do I like her? No! she's a pain in the ass.  
  
"What would you say if I agree to what you just said?" I said.  
  
Her face softened. "Uh, I guess that would be great."  
  
"I agree with you. You are so right. People shouldn't just judge on blood, it's the inside that counts."  
  
She looked at me like I was some crazy old coot.  
  
"Really? Are you serious? So, what do you think of me now?" she said boldly.  
  
Who does she think she is? The Queen?  
  
"I think you are a sexy little girl." I said slyly.  
  
Granger blushed real bad.  
  
"Just kidding." I said quickly.  
  
She frowned. "I think we should be friends."  
  
"er, okay. But we can't call each other by our surnames." I said.  
  
This is getting freaky...  
  
"Ok! DRACO." She said.  
  
Whoa... we actually became friends. This is really different. But hey, I just made my first friend!  
  
"You are my first friend." I said blushing.  
  
She looked at me in symphony. " You never had a friend?"  
  
"No. I never made one. Sure I may seem popular, but never I had a real friend. It might have seem like Crabbe and Goyle were my friends, but they arent. I just have them protect me also they are just stupid morons."  
  
"ooh, that's sad." She said.  
  
"Hm, don't feel sad for me."  
  
**END OF POV**  
  
**Hermione's POV**  
  
Wow! I'm friends with Draco Malfoy! I shouldn't tell Ron and Harry. They'll just beat the crap out of Draco. He's pretty cute though.. I like his smile. Bloody hell.. I think I'm going ballistic!!  
  
Draco casually put his arm around me. I pushed it away. "Draco, we are friends. Not dating!"  
  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend Draco?" I asked. Hey! I was curious!  
  
"I HAD. It was Pansy Parkinson... but it turned out that all she wanted was attention, and sex.... She kept on begging me!" Draco said.  
  
I winced after he said that. Pansy is such a fucking whore. Oh my god! Did I just swear?? I have got to stop! Bad Mione! You are suppose to be a good girl! Not bad!! (A/N: Hermione panics! Hehe) I do not swear.  
  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Draco asked me.  
  
Is he serious?? "No, I never had one. I never even heard of a guy who likes me." I said.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised no one likes you. I don't see what's wrong with you." He said slyly.  
  
What did he mean? Is he flirting? Oh god.. its my first flirting experience!! This is so cool! Okay Mione, calm down!  
  
I gave a little yawn. I guess I was getting pretty tired.  
  
"Draco, I'm gonna sleep for a while." I said. Pulling a blanket out.  
  
"Okay, good night." Draco said.  
  
A/N: I think I'll end it here! Please R/R. I think I went too fast. I was rushing.. sorry, I just had to get to the point where they start liking each other... 


	6. San Francisco

A/N: Hey! This is the 6th Chapter of A Whole New World. Yuck..what a weird title. Hehe, anyways, Sorry I have not updated in so long! I got soo lazy. Hopefully I get some readers. Ok.. Bye!!  
  
BLAHBLAHBLAH! I do not own any of these characters except..the people in San Francisco, and Elizabeth Delacour.  
  
Chapter 6- San Francisco at Last!  
  
Hermione, and Draco just talked about their families. Hermione found out that Draco has not lived a good life. His Father is abusive, and is always working at the Ministry, and his Mother has to do everything Lucious says. Hermione feels sorry for Draco, but she still does not understand how he feels.  
  
"Im so sorry to hear you did not have a good childhood." Hermione said sadly.  
  
Draco played with his hands. "Eh, Don't be sorry. But please don't tell anyone about what I have just told you. I don't want any trouble.. And I might lose Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "You actually like them two dweebs?"  
  
"They listen to me, they think I am the big man, and they think..im their best friend. Actually they are the only friends I have ever had... Until now." He smiled at Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed pink, and decided to change the subject.  
  
" Are you hungry? I've got some chocolate frogs." Hermione said digging into her bag.  
  
" Ok! Thanks Hermione." He said excitedly.  
  
They opened their chocolate frogs and ate them. Draco ate his in one bite.  
  
The speaker on the airplane turned on: " There are 10 more minutes before we land. Keep your seat belts on. Thank You."  
  
Hermione's eyes gleamed with excitement. " Oh Draco, I can hardly wait! What should we do first In San Francisco?"  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying you want to hang out with me instead of those.... dorks?"Draco asked.  
  
"No, I mean.. I want to get to know you better! If we are going to be friends, we have to go places together! I don't think Harry and Ron would mind." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't mind?? Don't Mind??" Draco shouted, but not loud enough for the whole plane to hear. "Hermione, they hate me! They'll think im trying to kill you or something!"  
  
"Don't worry! I'm sure they will understand." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Ok.. I'll just go along. I think we should leave our stuff at the Hotel, and then just go eat lunch."Draco suggested.  
  
" Sure, that sounds great!" Hermione said.  
  
They just relaxed until the plane landed. They have finally reached San Francisco.  
  
Hermione and Draco went to get their luggage. Hermione lead the way. The SF airport was filled with shops selling postcards, stuff toys, t-shirts, and all sorts of stuff. Draco was dying to see what the "Pencil" did.  
  
They grabbed their luggage and met Professor Mcgonagall near the bathrooms. Mcgonagall was dressed in a yellow and green dress. She looked very muggle like. Many students sniggered when they saw her.  
  
Draco giggled, but Hermione nudged him to shut up.  
  
"Everyone, We will take a bus to our Hotel, You can leave your possessions there, and go off exploring. Remember to be back to the hotel by 9:00 PM. Now follow me." Professor Mcgonagall explained.  
  
The group went off and followed the professor. They went outside, and filed onto the bus. The kids who were not muggleborn were really excited. Draco and Hermione sat down together. Harry and Ron sat in the seat in front of them. Ron turned his head back.  
  
"Hey Hermione. I'm so sorry you have to sit with Malfoy." Ron sneered.  
  
"Hi Ron! What did you think of the Plane ride? Oh and Draco is my new friend!" Hermione said happily.  
  
Harry turned his head back too.  
  
Ron gaped. "Mione! I can't believe it! How can you be friends with Malfoy??"  
  
"Shut up Weasley. At least she likes me better than you." Draco sneered.  
  
"Ron, Draco. Stop. I want you two to not fight! Please can't we all just be friends" Hermione said desperately.  
  
"Hermione, I don't think we can get along.. But. I could try..."Harry said.  
  
Ron gaped at Harry too. " I can't believe you guys! Have the plane ride made you mad??"  
  
"Come on Ron, It cant be that bad. Malfoy can change! Remember Lucious is in Azkaban?"Harry said.  
  
" Well, yeah but that doesn't change Malfoy." Ron said  
  
"Ron, Please? Can't you just try to be friends with Draco?" Hermione said giving her puppy eyes.  
  
Ron looked disgusted. " All right all right." Ron held out a hand to Draco. Draco and him shook hands.  
  
Hermione smiled. "See! Happy friends! Do you two want to explore with us?"  
  
"Sure!" Harry said.  
  
They arrived at the hotel. Hermione told Draco that she will be rooming with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Draco went with Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy. A/N: I hope that was ok. PlEASE R/R!!!!!THAnkS! 


End file.
